Mad Baggins Indeed!
by LumosMaximan
Summary: This is what I believed actually happned when Thorin was late arriving to Bag End, had nothing to do with recruiting Dwarven Armies that's for sure! I also read somewhere that Bilbo used to be called Mad Baggins, so I thought it would be appropriate :) Enjoy!


**Why I believe Thorin took so long to get to Bag End to begin the Dwarven meeting...Plus not all hobbits are as cuddly as Bilbo so he deserved to be taught a lesson!**

**I don't own anything but this story, all rights got to T.R.R Tolkien**

Thorin Oakenshield trotted into Hobbiton in the Shire upon his pony and was instantly amazed and then annoyed by the amount of the hobbit-hole homes in this region of Middle Earth! How many hobbits were there? He rode down several pathways and hillsides, walking up every garden path to look at the door. It was getting darker, and the amber light shone across the rolling hills of the small people inside. One of them contained the hobbit he needed as well has his 13 companions and that infuriating wizard who needed to gain the ability to label hobbit hole clearly on a map! He rolled his eyes by the amount of hobbit children stood in awe as he rode past, clad in armour and weaponry that they had never even heard of. He heard the funny whispers of the elder who were concerned by the presence of a dwarf let alone a Dwarf King! After approaching what seemed to be the hundredth hobbit hole he was on the verge on a rampage.

"A hobbit! Why did it have to be a hobbit?" he growled to himself as he pulled his steed in another direction.

He rode over the bridge towards the out sets of Hobbiton when he saw two hobbit males and a female talking to one another over a fence, discussing gardening or other useless hobbit hobbies. Sighing, he was degrading himself by doing this but he climbed from his stead and approached them. They instantly went slighted and glared at him as an intruder, giving one another a precarious look, giving him the once over before retuning another look. "Excuse me, are any of you able to tell me where I might find the home of one Bilbo Baggins." He asked with what he hoped was a pleasant voice. Honestly, it was embarrassing that a Dwarven King had to ask directions from a hobbit! They stared at him widen eyed, as if he was mad.

"Bilbo Baggins, I'd you say?" One of the men, round and squat, scratched his neck before giving Thorin a very confusing look.

"Yes, of someplace called...Bag End..." He looked down at the little map and directions that he was given by Gandalf.

"Why on Earth do you want to see Mad Baggins?" The woman questioned in a shocked and squeakily voice, nudging one of the men next to her, most likely her husband.

"I'm sorry that cla- did you say Mad Baggins?" Thorin looked lost and confused.

"Aye, mad as a hatter that one, just like his mother, a Took she was, he was always running off in the woods looking for Trolls or Elves or Dwarves such as your good self. Always coming home in the dead of night with useless junk that he found. He hasn't been out in a while but all he talks about are his maps and places none of us have ever heard of!" One of the men chuckled, catching Thorin's attention.

"I don't understand why you'd want to see him, unless your some ponsie relative trying to pinch Bag End, if that's the case you can clear off!" The woman pointed at him, then poked him quite sharply in the chest. Thorin was startled at the action, weren't hobbit supposed to be cheerful folk.

"I can assure you madam; I'm not some relative..."

"But you are ponsie..." She narrowed her eyes at him. Thorin was definitely startled, if the normal folk were this bad, god knows what Mad Baggins is like!

"Jean! I'm sorry she has a fierce mind..." The man, timid as a mouse he was, tried to defend him.

"Who are you anyway, asking for Bilbo?" The other squat man frown his bush eyebrows and stroked down his moustache.

"Thorn Oakenshield, King of Erebor, the Lonely Mountain." He store tall (well as tall as a dwarf could) to look more superior of the infuriating hobbits. The hobbits looked at him in silence before looking at one another; Thorin's confidence was knocked down a little.

"Told ya he was ponsie...being a King and all!"

"Must be daft, wanting to see Bilbo..."

"Now hang on a minute-" Thorin tried to cut in but they continued to mock him whilst he was still there. Giving up, he threw his hand in the air as surrender before making his way onto his pony and trotted past them.

He carried on up a path look at his map, before looking back up. His face fell at what he saw, a large and very decorate sign pointing up to an isolate hill and written in large gold letters is said 'Bag End' Thorin frowned looking down at his map before seeing his mistake. Flipping the map the right side up it was perfectly clear. "Oh...well then" He hitched his pony before making way up the steep hill and through the garden gate. Mad Baggins...he took a deep breath before thumping his fist on the door. Waiting in anti caption the door opened. Looking down Thorin was...actually Thorin was disappointed over this hobbit in front of him.

Bilbo looked at him with dull expression, "Oh God not another one!" He muttered. Thorin simply glared down at the hobbit. "So this is the hobbit?" He sounded intimating and it must have worked as Bilbo stepped back and cowered at the door.

Mad Baggins indeed! Thorin smirked as he strutted past. Thorin Oakenshield, ponsie King who is better than a hobbit!


End file.
